The Middle
by Sassy0013
Summary: Have you ever liked 3 guys all at once? I have, but you know the rough thing? They all like me back. Meet Cydney Davis, she likes 3 guys, 1 of which is her boyfriend. When she's caught in the middle everything comes falling down. Will love concur all?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Have you ever been in love or liked three guys at the same time? I have. It could turn out badly. So badly you just want to say "Screw it! I'm done!" and just disappear from this world of ours and go to another, another where there are no choices. We all know however that, that world does not exist. That it's only a figment of our imagination. We all know that we have to make choices in our lives. This is where mine comes in. I liked these three guys who all liked me. Two of them were like best friends. The other one was my boyfriend who hated the one guy but was friends with the other. The one who wasn't his friend hated him also. I know that is all very confusing but later in the story you shall find that it is a little less confusing that you thought. Right now I will start from the beginning of the story. My story. My name is Cydney Davis and this is my story.

My alarm clock went off on a bright and sunny Monday morning at five o'clock a.m. I get up this early every day to get ready for school. I go to South Lake Jr/Sr. High School. Before I forget to mention I'm in the eighth grade. I have brown eyes that sometimes look orange in the sunlight if it hits them right. My hair is a light brown that gets lighter in the summer due to the sunlight. My very best friends in the entire world are Alannah Marvel, Kalista Bradey and Myranda Vixen. Alannah has this thick, wavy-ish brown hair that is to die for. She's so lucky. Her eyes are a really pretty blue, if she's happy her eyes are a pretty ocean blue, if she's pissed or sad they're a gray color. She's always hyper and spunky. She can make a good argument all because of her dad. Kalista has dirty blond hair with bleach blond highlights. Her eyes are also blue. She's a little chunky, which makes her very huggable! She's always bubbly and happy. You don't want to get into an argument with her either… you'll also lose. She's just like that. Now Myranda on the other hand… she's different from both of them. She's more dark and mysterious. Her hair is a dark brown with blood red tips. Her eyes are an even darker brown. She always dresses in black and has her hair in her eyes; her skin's always so pale. Her personality though is amazing. She can be funny and nice, or mean and stubborn. She's really fun to hang out with though.

I looked in the mirror after I got out of the shower and got dressed. I had on a neon yellow and gray thick striped shirt that tied in the front and hung off my shoulders with gray skinny jeans. My eyes had dark circles under them. I haven't been able to sleep for the last week. All because of guys. The one thing I never wanted to let affect me finally affected me. I checked my phone.

_3 new messages!_

I opened them.

_Hey babe(: _That was from my boyfriend Malakai Asher.

_Hey Biggie ;) _That was from boy problem number one Myles Youther.

_Hey :- ) _that was from boy problem number two Jay Peters.

Where do I start with Malakai? Welllll we've been dating since somewhat towards the end of our seventh grade year. Now it's almost the end of our eighth grade year, around the same time we got together. He has dark brown hair that looks black, if it grows long enough it looks like an afro. It's pretty cool I think so anyway. His eyes are a brown color. I love his eyes. Brown and blue eyes just get me ya know? Anyway he's just a little, itty bit shorter than me, which I make fun of him for it all the time. Now for the 'boy problems'. Drum rolls pleasssee! Meet boy problem number one, Myles Youther! He has shaggy, light brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. He's two grades ahead of me. He's also in the band. I've been talking to him since the beginning of the year and he's so nice and kind. I mean I trust him a lot and enough to tell him anything and everything. He even listens! We also have kissed once this year too… and yes if you were all wondering Malakai DOES know. He wasn't fully okay with it, but I just said "What the hay! We like each other; we want too, just this once." And we did. Wasn't all that bad… he's a good kisser (Read: Wink, wink) Boy problem number two, Jay Peters! He has short light-ish brown hair and tan skin. He's also in the band but just one grade ahead of me. He has pretty hazel like eyes that sometimes even go orange. I've been talking to him for like a month now and he cares, listen and respects me. He's also so very sweet.

Those guys are boy problems because I like them, I like all three of them. I never knew how bad that could turn out until later in the future. Trust me, it gets pretty bad. But for now I just take it as it comes, as they come (Read: Not in that, perverted sex way either, that's just ew!) For now, I just let things come as they happen.

I texted _Hey _back to all of their messages. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, did my make-up, brushed and dried my hair. I then pulled my hair up in a ponytail letting my side bangs hang loose. I put on, my favorite diamond heart necklace that said love in a ribbon. I walked out of the bathroom to my bedroom. I put my pajamas on my bed, and then I put perfume on. I grabbed my black ballet flats, put them on, grabbed my bag and hoodie and headed to living room. My mom was already in the car and waiting to take me out the driveway so I can catch the bus. So I stepped out the door and thought to myself, _time to face yet again another day of the boy problem trio. Going once, going twice, gone. Too far gone. The future is something that I don't want to come, let alone think about._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When I get to school I go inside the gym where we usually wait to be dismissed at.

"Hi there." Malakai says taking the seat next to me.

"Hi." I say looking at my phone, texting Jay.

"Feeding your addiction I see?" Malakai says giving me a look.

"I don't have an addiction!" I say giving him a look and checking my phone again.

"What do you do when you wake up?"

"Check my phone."

"At lunch?"

"Text."

"Before you go to sleep?"

"Text dammit! I guess I have a freakin' addiction!" I say sticking my tongue out at him.

When the bell rang we all went to our lockers then class. My first period class was Mr. Blair's class. I shared it with Alannah, Kalista, Myranda, and Malakai. It was a pretty fun class, if I do say so myself. The only things I don't really like are the presentations we have to do because I'm really shy.

By the time lunch came I was already worn out from today. English with Blair was tiring, we read the whole time and wrote a journal entry about anything we wanted so I decided to clear my mind by writing about Jay, Myles and Malakai without stating any names. So I used fake ones, they were Josh, Mark and Max. I simply explained the problems I was having but using a girl named Caitlynn instead of me. I explained my situation and what all has happened between us three. I might make my second journal entry about what happens next.

"Hey." Malakai took the seat next to me.

"Oh, hey." I say looking away from the hallway.

Just between you and me, I was hoping to sneak a glance of Jay or Myles because they usually walk by during my lunch period.

"Hey, hey, heeyyy!" Kalista said taking the seat next to Malakai.

"Hiiii!" Alannah said.

"Hey." Myranda said.

"Hi guys!" I say before I feel my phone vibrate.

I look down and notice that it was a message from Jay.

_Hey cutie:) look at the hallway, and can I call you and talk to you later?_

Before I respond I decide to check the hallway. And of course there's Jay waving at me, smiling. I smile and wave back. Jay leaves too soon so I text him back.

_I saw you! :p Why'd you leave?:( and of course you can! I'll be waiting! Just tell me what time and you can call later._

"Who was that?" Alannah asked looking at me.

That moment I realize that I'm smiling.

"Oh, no one." I wink at her and pull out my phone to text all three of them.

Kalista gives me a quizzical look and Myranda's looking at me like "what the hell was that?"

_It was…Jay 3 _

I texted them and then realized that I didn't mean to put the heart.

"Shizz! I didn't mean to put the last thing!" I say to them.

"What?" Malakai asked.

"Nothin'." I told him then he just shrugged and went to dump his tray and during that time Kalista and Alannah bombard me with questions.

"Awwe! Do you like him? You like him don't you?" Alannah asked.

"Are you gonna date him?" Kalista asked.

"I can't wait to hear what he has to say in band!" Alannah said.

"You soo have to tell us what you say and talk about!" Kalista exclaimed and I just shook my head.

When the bell rang to dismiss our lunch we go to our lockers and then to fourth period. On my way to math I see Myles and he smiles at me. I blush and smile back.

After fourth period the day was over in a flash. The whole bus ride I was texting Jay and Kalista was driving me crazy with repeating "awwwes" and "you guys would make a cute couple" and "that was sooo sweet!"

When I finally got home, I found out that my mom was on afternoons and I had the house to myself until midnight. That means I could talk to Jay as long as I wanted to tonight! The thought of that makes me happy… the thought of _him _makes me happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Hey." I say into the phone, I didn't really know what to say, all I know is that I want to talk to him.

"Well hi there!" Jay said in a happy-ish tone.

"Happy?" I ask.

"Kind of… I wanted to talk to you about some things though."

"Well, we got time! Take as long as you want to explain." I say opening the fridge to see what there is to eat.

Pizza. There was pizza in the fridge! I could heat it up in the microwave and eat it! Genius! So I held the phone to my ear with my shoulder and I opened the container of already cooked pizza, put it on a plate and put it in the microwave for two minutes and thirteen seconds.

"You there?" I ask realizing that he hasn't said anything since I put the phone on my shoulder.

"Yeah, it just sounded like you were busy so I decided to wait."

"Awwe! Thanks! You're so nice" I said smiling as I waited on my pizza.

"Whatever you say." He said laughing a little.

"Soooo what do you have to talk to me about?" I ask getting my pizza out of the microwave.

"Um…"

There was a long pause. Uh-oh.

"Um what?" I asked worriedly.

"Well um I like you… a lot and you know that. And I was thinking that maybe we could be together? Like a couple…"

Uh-oh is right!

"Um… w-what about Malakai?" I asked eating my pizza.

I coughed, choking on the pizza.

"What do you mean what about him? All he's been is horrible to you. He's cheated on you with another girl and he wanted to kiss another girl while being with you if he didn't already! And all I've been is good to you, giving you everything… just wanting to be yours. Waiting, wishing, hoping that someday you will be."

All I could do was just sit there, staring, a million thoughts running through my head.

"I…I'm speechless Jay. Do… do you mean all that?" I ask trying my best not to stutter. Suddenly my stomach is too sick for food, let alone pizza.

"I do." Jay said.

"Well… I um…"

"Cydney, I'm not giving up. You make me feel like I'm cared about, like I'm important and I never wanna be without you, please?"

"Can I think about it Jay? Please?" I ask looking at my half eaten piece of pizza.

"Yes, you can." He said.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, but I care about you and I'm not gonna let you go. I swear it."

"I know. And I'm gonna give you an answer someday. Might be sooner and it might be later." I say finally throwing my pizza away letting my stomach get the best of me.

"I really hope its sooner…" He said leaving the sentence hanging.

"I know." I said quiet enough so he couldn't hear me.

"Huh?"

"Oh, um, nothin'."

"Oh, um okay then."

I checked my phone and realized that it was close to dying but not close so I decided to say:

"Hey Jay, my phone's about to die can I text you whenever it's good?"

"Yeah, you can cutie; I'll talk to you then. Bye." He said, sounding kind of sad.

"Bye. I'll talk to you later." I say hanging up the phone.

I put it on the charger and went to go use the bathroom to see if I could do anything to help my stomach or to see if it was just nerves. I didn't have to use the bathroom so it was just my nerves. I went and checked my phone and I found a long message from Jay and it said:

_Hey Cydney, I know your phone's charging and all but I just wanted to tell you that I hope you know that I really like you and that I care about you. I hope you make the right choice. Please try to look at it from my point of view? And I'm gonna say somethin to you that I don't say to just anybody… I… love… you. 3_

He… loves…me? That makes things soo much harder. Why does he have to love me? Why me? Now I realize that this choice, is gonna make the biggest impact on someone that I mean the world to good or bad or the slightest impact on someone that I probably don't mean that much too, good or bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

When I woke up the next morning I realize that I went to bed as soon as I went back in my room and found that my phone was charged. I checked it as soon as I woke up.

_3 voicemails._

_26 new messages._

_13 missed calls._

I had a feeling I knew who all of those were from mostly. Jay, so I decided to check my voicemails. Two were from Jay and one was from my mom saying that she was gonna be home a little late and wondering why I didn't answer her three text messages.

Three messages were from my mom, two were from Malakai and the rest were from Jay. One call was from my mom and the rest were from Jay. I looked at the clock; it was six a.m which means that I had thirty minutes until my bus came.

My eyes flew open. I grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. I gotta a quick one because I didn't have to shave since I did it yesterday. When I got out I brushed my teeth, washed my face and did my makeup. I blow dried my hair and brushed it out. When I was all done I had five minutes to spare so I put on my shoes, grabbed my phone and earbuds and bag and headed out the door to the bus stop. My phone vibrated.

_Hey cutie! Did you sleep well? ;)_

Jay. Of course it wouldn't be Malakai because Malakai doesn't care!

I responded with:

_Hey you :p and yes I did! Sorry I didn't text you back yesterday because well I fell asleep. How did you sleep? ;p_

I noticed that the bus wasn't here yet. I checked the time and it was six forty seven. Okay, it was just a couple minutes late but still. My phone vibrated again, twice this time.

_Heyy sexii_ from Malakai. Asshole.

_It's otay, you're up now:) and I slept good. I dreamt about you!..._ From Jay.

Awwe! That one from Jay made me smile as the bus pulled up. I took my seat and decided not to reply to Malakai and to just text Jay. I asked him what his dream was and he hasn't responded yet. When we picked Kalista up he finally replied:

_Well, we were all in the hallway at school and Malakai shows up and shoves me because he don't like that fact that I'm talking to you so that's why he shoved me. I decided to be the bigger man and try to walk away but he shoves me again. So then I just punch him and no one tries to break it up either. And then suddenly you come along and get in the middle and try to break it up and you do. And that's when we all three go in separate ways to our own classes acting like nothing happened. But we all know something did. _

"That was one long message." Kalista said.

"Yeah, I know. It was the dream Jay had last night," I said looking at the phone. "Wanna read it?" I ask her.

"Um yes!" She said grabbing my phone.

"Did someone say Jay?"

I look over and see that Jay's ex-girlfriend Shelbi is sitting in the seat next to us with her cousin Laila. Shelbi has dark, shoulder length hair with hazel-ish eyes. If you could picture a mouse face, that's Shelbi's for ya! I call her Mousey or Mouse Girl! She's a huge whore. And I am sooo glad that Jay got rid of her! Laila has shoulder length blond hair with blue eyes. She's skinny with a small built and neither of them has boobs! Laila's a whore too but I like her, she can be pretty cool.

"What's it to ya?" I say to Shelbi.

"I was just wondering because well he's my ex and I want to know what's being said and stuff."

"Well I hate to break it to you but you ain't gonna know." Kalista said handing me back my phone.

"Ladies, ladies can we all calm down?" Laila said trying to make sure that none of us get into a fight.

We all look at Laila and go back about our business. I role my eyes because I really dislike Shelbi and I don't know if she's fond of me or not.

When we reach school I decide to go through the breakfast line to get some breakfast. I'm in the line minding my own business waiting for it to move when someone suddenly taps me on the shoulder.

"Hey!" The voice behind me says.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I turn around all ninja style like about ready to chop someone's arm off when I realize that it's Myles.

"Don't. You. _Ever_. Do. That. Again." I say giving him a mean look.

"Well what did I ever do? I just wanted to tell you hi and I about get my arm chopped off!" He said smiling.

"Jerk." I mumble and stick my tongue out at him.

"What was that?" He asked.

"You're so nice!" I said grabbing a carton of orange juice.

"That better of been what you said." He said from behind me.

"Don't you worry!" I said giggling a little.

"You're lying! I can hear it in your giggle!"

"Dude, what are you smoking? You cannot tell that by my giggle!" I say grabbing some mini waffles in a bag.

He just mumbled something and lightly shoved me.

"Yeah that's right! Proved wrong!" I said sticking my tongue out again.

"Awe shush. I'll get you someday, don't you worry." He said taking the seat next to me in the cafeteria.

"Oh whatever!" I said taking a bite of a tiny waffle.

"Is this seat taken?" Jay asked pointing to the one next to me.

I nod since my mouth was full of waffle.

He just smiles, laughs a little and takes the seat. He doesn't really say much while he's there. I kept thinking that he was nervous or something but I didn't really know. He did keep sneaking glances at me when he thought I wasn't paying attention, but I noticed and thought it was kinda cute.

When the bell rang we threw our stuff away and headed to first period. When I take my seat and Blair starts talking I notice that Malakai hasn't said a word to me all morning. I sneak a glance at him and he has this stone cold expression on his face and he just looks at Mr. Blair like no one else is even here. When he finally does see me looking he gives me this stare that's like don't-you-look-at-me-or- I'll-kill-you-while-you're-sleeping. So I quickly look at Mr. Blair and write down the word of the day and notes like everyone else.

At lunch Malakai goes and sits with his friends at their table and doesn't speak or even acknowledge me.

"What's up with him?" Myranda asks sliding into the empty seat next to me.

"I have no clue. I don't know what he'd be mad at me for. I didn't do anything." I said not even looking up from my full tray of food.

"Do I have a story to tell you!" Alannah said sitting in the other seat next to me.

"Oh it was great!" Kalista said sitting next to her.

I just sit there not listening. I hear a little like how it was about some Katelynn girl and that Alannah shoved past her and her tray spilled. That was about all I heard before I tuned back out.

_Was Malakai mad at me for sitting and talking to Myles and Jay today at breakfast?..._


End file.
